On Fire
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Eine perfekte Mordserie. Es fehlte nur noch ein letztes Opfer... Würde Beyond endlich den Fall kreieren, den selbst L nicht lösen kann? Würde er es endlich schaffen und somit den Meisterdetektiven übertrumpfen? Was sind die Gedanken eines Menschen, bevor er sich selbst in Brand steckt? Wie aussichtslos muss eine Situation sein, dass jemand nach diesem Mittel greift?


_Es tat weh…_

 _Es tat verdammt weh…_

 _Hätte ich vorher gewusst, wie höllisch es werden würde, hätte ich mir wohl doch was anderes einfallen lassen._

 _Aber das Wort traf es perfekt: höllisch._

 _Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich bereits in der Hölle angekommen. Woanders gab es keinen Platz für mich, nachdem ich diese grausamen Taten getan hatte. Es war egoistisch gewesen, aber es hat verdammt nochmal Spaß gemacht._

Vor zwei Wochen hatte ich mich in dem Appartement eingeschlichen, hatte mich dann in dem kleinen Zimmer eingesperrt und in die Hocke gesetzt. Lange habe ich überlegt, wie ich am besten von dieser Welt verschwinden sollte… Vieles konnte ich direkt streichen, doch bis zum Schluss hatte ich die Qual der Wahl. Nichts sollte mehr von mir übrig sein… nichts was auf mich jemals schließen ließ. Nur so, wäre meine Mordserie perfekt und L würde sie niemals lösen.

Sollte ich mich in ein Säurebad legen oder mich verbrennen?

Beides wäre schmerzhaft und mein Tod würde verhältnismäßig spät eintreten. Vermutlich würde ich vorher durch die Schmerzen in Ohnmacht fallen. Dies war ein natürlicher Reflex des menschlichen Körpers. Selbst in so einer Situation neigte er dazu, dein Wohlbefinden zu erhalten und dich nicht lange zu quälen.

Wie auch immer, ich würde es bald erfahren, ob die Theorie stimmte… doch davon erzählen, könnte ich nicht mehr.

Ich saß also gerade in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes, knabberte an meinem Daumen, so wie ich es L gerne tat. Alles habe ich mir angeeignet. Sein Laufen, sein Sitzen und seine Macken.

Ich tat es, weil ich fasziniert war von diesem Menschen. Damals als ich ins Wammys kam, war ich übermahnt worden von den ganzen neuen Eindrücken. Man sagte mir, dass ich sehr intelligent bin, dass ich für Großes vorbestimmt bin. Ich sollte Ls Nachfolger werden.

Doch wer war L wirklich?

Man kannte nichts von ihm… kein Name… kein Gesicht…

Nicht mal seine Stimme kannte man, da er meist über den Computer und einem Stimmenverzerrer zu uns kommunizierte. Uns wurde gesagt, dass es alles zum Schutz dieser Person war. L war für die Welt überaus wichtig und wir waren hier, um ihn zu unterstützen und irgendwann zu ersetzen.

Kurz vor meinem 18. Geburtstag kündigte sich L an uns zu besuchen. Nach all den Jahren sollte ich endlich mein Vorbild kennenlernen. Persönlich…

Damals war ich gelähmt vor Ehrfurcht… für mich gab es nur noch L. In meinem Kopf kreiste dieser eine Buchstabe und nichts konnte ihn verdrängen.

Ich hatte ihn genau beobachtet, mir alles eingeprägt und dann nachgeeifert.

Kurz bevor ich das Wammys verließ, die Gründe würden jetzt den Rahmen sprengen, habe ich die Person L perfektioniert. Ich war eine Kopie geworden… die dunkle Seite von ihm.

Ob Menschen böse geboren werden? Dies habe ich mich mehr als einmal gefragt und mittlerweile bin ich der Überzeugung, dass es so ist.

Ich hatte nie einen Grund oder ein Ereignis erfahren, was mich so veränderte. Es war reine Neugier…

Es war der Nervenkitzel, der mich süchtig danach machte, mit dem menschlichen Körper zu experimentieren. Anfangs fing ich klein an… das Sezieren von Hasen, Vögel und später eines Waschbären waren langweilig geworden. Aufschlussreich aber langweilig. Ich wollte mehr…

Meine Mordserie diente nicht nur dazu, L vor ein unlösbares Rätsel zu stellen, sondern auch für meine persönlichen Gelüste.

Ich ließ meine Opfer leiden, probierte verschiedene Foltermethoden an ihnen aus bevor ich ihnen das Licht ausknipste. Besonders das kleine Mädchen war eine pure Freude für mein krankes Ich.

Wieso ich das alles wirklich tat?

Ich wollte nicht mehr in Ls Fußstapfen treten, ich wollte besser sein!

Und dies konnte ich nur so erreichen, indem ich der größte Kriminelle werde.

Ein Mörder, dessen Fall niemals zu lösen wäre.

Langsam hole ich die Spiritusflasche hervor und sehe mir die farblose Flüssigkeit an.

Ich hasste diesen beißenden Geruch, aber es musste sein. So viel Säure, hätte ich niemals hierher schleppen können, es wäre schlicht zu auffällig geworden.

Ich öffne die Flasche und gieße mir das Zeug über meinen Kopf. Es war kalt und brannte leicht, aber bald würde mir warm werden… ganz sicher.

Ein müdes Lachen dringt über meine Lippen, als ich die nun leere Flasche neben mich stelle und die Streichhölzer aus meiner Jeans ziehe. Ich Idiot hätte es fast ruiniert, aber zum Glück war das Päckchen noch trocken. Mit zittriger Hand ziehe ich ein Streichholz hervor und schließe das Schächtelchen wieder.

Sollte ich es wirklich tun?

Eigentlich würde ich noch gerne weiter hier auf dieser Welt bleiben, aber das vierte Opfer musste sein…

Manchmal dachte ich darüber nach, mich einfach zu stellen und den gerechten Weg einzuschlagen. Bei drei Morden, wie lange sitzt man im Knast?

Aber nein! Es musste sein… mein größer Wunsch war es schon immer L zu übertreffen! Besser zu sein und den ganzen Wammys und der Welt zu beweisen, dass er nicht so unantastbar war!

Was wirklich schade ist, dass ich von meinem Triumph nichts mehr mitbekommen werde.

Behutsam drücke ich den Streichholzkopf an das Papier am Päckchen.

Ein letztes Mal atme ich aus, dann ziehe ich das Streichholz mit einem Ruck weg von mir und sehe direkt wie die kleine Flamme tanzt. Ich führe sie langsam zu meinem Gesicht, beobachte das Wackeln, die Wärme, die mich gleich komplett umgeben wird und dann lasse ich das Stäbchen in meinen Schoß fallen.

 _Es tat weh…_

 _Es tat verdammt weh…_

 _Hätte ich vorher gewusst, wie höllisch es werden würde, hätte ich mir wohl doch was anderes einfallen lassen._

 _Aber das Wort traf es perfekt: höllisch._

 _Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich bereits in der Hölle angekommen. Woanders gab es keinen Platz für mich, nachdem ich diese grausamen Taten getan hatte. Es war egoistisch gewesen, aber es hat verdammt nochmal Spaß gemacht._

Ich schloss meine Augen, kippte zur Seite und ein Grinsen schlich noch über meine Lippen. Ich hatte es geschafft! Ich hatte es durchgezogen! Nichts konnte meine perfekte Mordserie stoppen.

Doch dann hörte ich dumpfes Gebrüll, jemand rief meinen Namen. Wenige Minuten später polterte etwas laut gegen die Tür, die dann nachgab und mit einem Knall aufschlug.

Das Nächste was ich mitbekam war weißer Nebel der mich einhüllte, die Hitze verschwand, aber das unbeschreibliche Brennen blieb.

Was war passiert?! Wieso war ich nicht tot?!

Hatte ich doch versagt?

Hat Beyond Birthday es letzten Endes doch nicht geschafft?


End file.
